The Little Mer-Cat Part 19-The Sun Sets
(Danny runs to Sawyer.) *Danny/Eric: You're the one! *Panthy/Vanessa (in Shenzi's voice) Danny! Get away from her! (Panthy suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the Hyena Witch.) *Danny/Eric:It-it was you all the time! *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh, Danny, I-I wanted to tell you. (''Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Panthy stops them.) *Panthy/Vanessa: (in Shenzi's voice) Danny, no! (Sawyer moans in pain as she slips out of Danny's arms.) (At that instant, Sawyer's legs and cat tail have turned back into her same green mertail. However, she is still wearing the same sky-blue dress with the blue bodice.) *Panthy/Vanessa: (in Shenzi's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On The word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as Shenzi crawls on the floor and grabs Sawyer.) *Shenzi/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Sawyer and Shenzi plunge into the sea.) *Danny/Eric:Sawyer! (Underwater. Sawyer's dress has turned back into her same lavender shell bra.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Poor little pussycat! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Thomas O'Malley/King Triton: Shenzi, stop! *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Hmph! *Shenzi/Ursula: Why, Thomas O'Malley! (chuckles) How are you? *Thomas O'Malley/King Triton: Let her go! *Shenzi/Ursula: Not a chance, O'Malley! She's mine now! We made a deal. *Sawyer/Ariel (as Banzai and Ed are grabbing her arms) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Thomas O'Malley glowers at Shenzi and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Shenzi/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Sawyer) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great alley cat is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better... (On the surface, Danny is rowing away from the ship.) *Zazu/Grimsby: Danny! What are you doing? *Danny/Eric: Zazu, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Thomas O'Malley and Shenzi.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Thomas O'Malley sees that Sawyer is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Ha! It's done, then. (Sawyer is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Thomas O Malley as Shenzi laughs.) *Sawyer/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Danny is still rowing to Sawyer.) (Thomas O'Malley becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his crown and trident.) *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Sawyer/Ariel: Daddy? *Shenzi/Ursula: (picks up Thomas O'Malley's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Sawyer/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at Shenzi, but is stopped) *Shenzi/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She screams as she is hit by a harpoon.) (She looks up and sees Danny glaring down at her.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Sawyer/Ariel: Danny! Danny, look out! *Shenzi/Ursula: After him! (Danny swims quickly with Banzai and Ed about to attack him.) *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Pudge win up to Banzai and Ed '') (''Bugs Bunny bites Ed's tail, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Pudge whacks Banzai in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Shenzi/Ursula: (Aims the trident at Danny) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Sawyer swims up suddenly and pulls Shenzi's tail, making her miss Danny and blast Banzai and Ed. Banzai and Ed scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Shenzi/Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Banzai and Ed) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Shenzi is really angry! Sawyer swims up to the surface while Shenzi begins to grow beneath the sea while Pudge and Bugs Bunny look on in horror.) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts